Forbidden Love
by Takaya Sohma
Summary: Kaiba falls in LOOVVEEE! Yeah, sorry. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered what would happen if someone fell for the infamous Kaiba. Apparently many of my friends wondered the same thing. (Makes me wonder what sorts of friends I have. ☺) Anyhow, after much persuasion and cajoling, I've decided to undertake a fan fiction so magnificent, it will top the charts! awkward silence, in which a cricket chirps Who am I kidding? Now let's get back to the point. Fellow authors and Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans, I give to you deep breath …something. Background to be explained in another set of fics. **YOUR FLAMES WILL TOAST MY MARSHMALLOWS!**

The Yu-Gi-Oh pairings:

Yugi/Aya

Kaiba/Aya?

Bakura/Mai

Mokuba?

Joey/Tea

Tea/Tristan

Tristan/Tea

Mai/Bakura

Reshiek?

Aya/Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the brief mention of Coke, and the line from the Scorpion King. pounds head on desk (And I'm going to totally destroy the plot, so please, don't hurt me!) FYI: Romance on request. Rating also on request. grins evilly

BF: Boyfriend

GF:Girlfriend

TBE: To be explained

Quick rundown of the characters: Okay, there's only two originals. I've marked them with this.

Yugi / Yami Yugi-Pharaoh, Aya's steady BF.

Kaiba-Cold and aloof tourney judge

Bakura / Yami Bakura-Mai's bf, Aya and Yugi's advisor (TBE)

Mokuba-Cold and aloof tourney judge's younger brother.

Joey-Aya's wannabe BF

Tea-Tristan's GF

Tristan-Tea's BF

Mai-Bakura's GF

Reshiek-Pharaoh's former aide (TBE)

Aya-Queen, (TBE) Yugi's GF

Anyone else not mentioned in this list are minor characters.

On with the story!

**Forbidden Love **

**Takaya Sohma **

**Romance/tragedy **

**Chapter One: Affection or a Façade?**

Aya sighed, gazing up at the platform that rose out of the crowd. Beside her, she could tell that Yugi was doing the same. The platform was empty for the moment, and the assembled were talking quite loudly. "Aya?"

"Nygahh!" She shrieked, petrified as someone touched her arm. Spinning around so fast that she nearly wrenched her neck, she glanced about quickly, before her eyes fell on an embarrassed Joey. "W-what?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled down at her. "You seemed out of it, so I poked you."

Aya snorted at the classic Joeyness of this, before shaking her hair clear of her eyes and turning her gaze to the platform. It was now occupied by a tall, brown haired young man. As his eyes swept the crowd, she noted that he couldn't be but a few years older than her. Joey's gaze became stony, and when Yugi spoke on her other side, it was in a voice cold enough to freeze water. "Kaiba."

Aya glanced once more at the platform, blinking. It WAS Kaiba. Not that she really knew who this Kaiba was. They'd met briefly during a duel with Yugi, and he was threatening to throw himself off of a wall at the time. She froze as his eyes met hers, and nearly fainted when he smirked at her. Joey, meanwhile, had caught her glances at the other Duelist, and leaned over, waving a hand in front of her face. "Aya? Hey, girl? You awake?"

Aya was spared the embarrassment answering his question by Kaiba speaking. "Fellow Duelists. You have been gathered here by your skill. You will be competing for the top spot in this tournament…which is to duel one of the greatest duelists in the world. Today is a day of rest and relaxation." Here he paused, his expression indicating that he thought nothing good was to come out of this one day endeavor. "Tomorrow is when the challenge really begins. You were issued a necklace upon entering the gates of Kaiba Corps," He reached for the collar of his shirt, pulling forth a locket like contraption hanging from the end of a chain. "You are to place your rarest card within this container, and keep it with you at all times of the day you are in Kaiba Corps. This should serve as an accurate form of identification, since I have yet to find another that shares my own."

He reached into his pocket and a small box slightly larger than a deck of cards was withdrawn. "In your suite there is a small card reader. You are to keep this with you as well. It is your only way to gain access to the rooms that are reserved for duelists." He slid the body of the necklace into the reader, and quite suddenly, a large Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the platform. Several of the girls let out shrieks, Tea included. Kaiba merely smirked. "The readers are also located in many places, including the door to your suites and the sections of the land cut off for duels." Pressing a button on the reader, the necklace slid back out into his waiting hand, where it was stowed carefully back around his neck. "On a minor note, this is a tournament that uses life points in the literal sense."

A stricken silence fell on the crowd, and even the toughest of duelists looked unnerved. "You will feel the pain of a direct attack…but it won't kill you. The actual details of this tournament will be given tomorrow. Until then, practice, or relax. Both will benefit you."

Turning on his heel, Kaiba left the assembly, leaving the other duelists in an uncomfortable silence. Aya glanced up at Yugi, before scooting closer to him and grasping his arm. He glanced down, gently stroking her hair. "I'm sure nothing is going to happen." Aya gave him a scandalized look, and he hastily amended himself. "Nothing BAD."

Bakura turned to the rest of the group, and gave a wan smile. "To our suites, then?" Aya merely yawned, and Joey nodded.

Yugi glanced down at Aya. "I take it you want to practice?"

Aya nodded sheepishly. "If that's alright with you." Yugi didn't answer, for instead of looking at her, her was gazing at something behind her, jaw tight.

Aya fairly jumped as Kaiba's cold voice sounded behind her. "Hello, Yugi." He glanced down at Aya, and a flicker of amusement crept across his face. Before he could speak, a nasal voice sounded behind them.

"I'll take you up on that, Romans." Aya turned, frowning at Weevil. "Or are you too scared?"

That goaded her into consenting. "Fine. But in the real match format."

Kaiba cut in smoothly here. "You are permitted to use only your ultimate rare card, a trap card and two magic cards."

Weevil rounded on Kaiba at once. "Why, pray, is that?"

Kaiba gave Weevil a scathing glare. "Because the practice is merely for you to get used to feeling an attack. Physically. If you had read any of the rules, you would have known that. And unless you are TRYING to get kicked out, you will comply." Kaiba paused then added as an afterthought, "And we're not aiming to kill."

Weevil muttered mutinously for a few moments, before he reached into his jacket and withdrawing his deck. Joey leaned over to talk to Yugi. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kaiba, meanwhile, removed his card from around his neck and slid it into the slot on a metal panel a short distance away. When both duelists had chosen their cards, Kaiba directed them to stand about 30 feet from each other, with Aya closer to him. Once in position, Kaiba punched a few buttons on the panel, hit a green button, and withdrew his card.

The ground trembled slightly, before opening completely to reveal a dueling platform rising from its depths. Wire fences rose, enclosing Kaiba, Weevil and Aya within. Yugi, Bakura, Joey and the others who decided to stay and watch crowded around the outside. Using the dueling disks, both duelists summoned their monsters simultaneously.

Kaiba gaped shamelessly as Obelisk the Tormentor appeared on the field, followed closely by the Insect Queen.

Aya spoke. "I'll go first." Completely at ease, she equipped Black Pendant and the field card, Luminous Spark. "Your move."

Weevil smiled evilly. "You should have gone second!" He flipped his first magic card, Change of Heart. As Aya watched with mounting horror, he equipped his Insect Queen with Blast Cannon Armor, and entered Battle Phase.

Kaiba stood suddenly as exactly what was happening penetrated his brain. Dashing over to the control panel, he hastily shoved his card into the slot, punching the Negate Attack button with enough force to send it straight through the metal to the ground.

The Insect Queen charged, and Kaiba crossed his fingers, praying for it to work. Aya's loud scream of terror was cut off as the Insect Queen slammed into her, throwing her into the fence. Kaiba quickly ran over to Aya's side of the field, crouching next to the field. He winced as Obelisk's attack whizzed past him on its way to inflict injury. Aya let a scream of pain escape her lips as the energy struck her full force. Kaiba quickly ran up to her as she slumped over, unmoving. Weevil looked momentarily triumphant as the field sank slowly back into the ground. Kaiba bent over Aya, brushing her hair from her face, and practically caressing her skin. She stirred at his touch, and struggled to sit up. Falling back with a gasp, she winced, glancing down at a gash between her ribs. "Hang on for just a second longer, Aya." Kaiba got up and strode over to Weevil. Standing over him, Kaiba glowered down at the younger boy. "Suspended." Reaching down, he grasped the card around Weevil's neck, and yanked it loose.

Aya lay on the dirt, breathing ragged with fatigue and pain. She fairly jerked away as Kaiba knelt beside her, sliding his hands under her body. "This…wasn't supposed…to happen. Was it?"

Kaiba sighed. "No. It wasn't. I can't use this field. Something was faulty." He gave the control panel a frustrated glare, lifting the injured girl in his arms. Gently, he shifted her position in his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. Throwing a glance at Joey, who was glowering, he turned and swept towards a small building, just to the left of the main one.

Yugi exchanged a meaningful glance with Joey, who was now grinding his teeth. "That lousy, good for nothing…" He sighed, pausing in mid-rant as Tea walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We can go check up on her. She didn't look too bad."

Mai snorted. "Yeah, she was only knocked out and bleeding." She turned on her heel and marched after Kaiba's retreating back.

Yugi glanced after her, questioningly. "What's wrong with…"

Bakura cut in. "Her? She has a soft spot for Kaiba and for Aya. She's always been a bit overprotective of Aya, but she's probably concerned if she's with Kaiba…alone."

Tea's head shot up. "She doesn't…"

Bakura nodded, smirking. "Both of them do. You of all people should know that, Tea."

Tristan spoke softly, having remained silent during the entire conversation. "Did you see the two of them during Kaiba's speech?"

All shook their heads, and Tristan sighed. "Just as well." He began to walk towards the building. "I'm going to go see her. You coming?"

All nodded.

Mai, having finally caught up with Kaiba, was walking next to him, chatting amiably. Kaiba, who appeared to be somewhat preoccupied, was responding merely with grunts and the occasional noncommittal jerk of his head. Both reached the entrance to the building, and Kaiba sighed, glaring daggers at the entrance scanner. He glanced down at Aya, who was also gazing at the door. "Aya?"

She glanced up at him, blinking owlishly. "Hm?"

"Get my card."

She nodded…then shook her head as if to clear it. "Wait, what?"

"Get my card from my neck. You can reach it, and I would except there's the major risk of dropping you."

Aya nodded and reached for the pendant swinging loosely from his neck, wincing the entire time. "Um…how am I supposed to get this off?"

Kaiba sighed in exasperation. "By the clip." Aya did so, and Kaiba stepped forward. "Slide the card into the reader, and make sure your head is not in front of my face."

Aya complied, somewhat puzzled. Mai appeared confused, but immediately understood as a panel in the wall opened. Both watched as a blue laser emerged, scanning his eye. "A retinal scanner! That's…cool." Aya finished off this sentence with a sharp gasp of pain, just as the scanner spoke in a robotic voice.

"Seto Kaiba. Access Granted. Welcome to Kaiba Corps." The door slid open with a rush of steam, and Kaiba entered, followed closely by Mai. Both girls gazed in awe at the interior of the building, which was plated in a metal.

"This is one of the test rooms." Kaiba spoke with a hint of pride in his voice. "It's where we figure out the balances for life points, and how strong the blasts will be." Making his way to a door at the end of the room, he fairly kicked it open, nearly running into a short, black haired boy. "Mokuba? What are you-?"

"Doing here?" Mokuba finished. "There was word that one of the fields malfunctioned. I was going to see if you were alright."

Kaiba nodded. "Negate Attack didn't work. Go see if something got disconnected. And check all of them." Mokuba nodded, and dashed off. Kaiba turned to Mai. "I cannot allow you past this area unless you give me your deck." He cut in as Mai opened her mouth to speak, looking affronted. "It's security measures. I too must give up my deck."

He proceeded the door, and, as Mai gave the guard her cards, had Aya do the same. "And get mine as well. Jacket pocket, inside." Kaiba's deck was withdrawn much to Mai's displeasure, and Aya's embarrassment. The guard looked the three of them over, before nodding them ahead. Kaiba immediately headed to an elevator, and the three of them began their ascent. Mai glanced nervously at Kaiba, who appeared not to notice the admiring glances from both the girls. As the elevator slid to a halt and the doors opened,

Kaiba stepped into a hallway.

A gilded door stood at the end of the hallway, and Kaiba proceeded directly for them. At his request, Mai opened the doors, and Kaiba entered the room.

It was spacious, and amply furnished. A desk stood in the corner, with a couch and a small table standing on the opposite wall of the room. A door to the left of the couch stood slightly ajar, revealing what looked to be a bathroom. Kaiba deposited Aya on the couch, before turning and entering the bathroom. Aya spoke hesitantly. "Is this a guest room?" She winced from both pain and embarrassment.

Kaiba spoke from the bathroom, from which the sound of running water and a slight floral scent issued. "No."

Aya nearly fell from the couch in shock, and was saved only because Mai was sitting on the edge of it. "Then…" She stopped, flushing a deep crimson.

Kaiba emerged, carrying a bowl of some type of liquid and a cloth. "This is my room." Catching Mai's disbelieving stare, he amended himself. "Suite." He was wearing all black, having discarded his jacket, and Mai stood as Kaiba took her place on the couch beside Aya. "Your top." This comment was directed at Aya, who promptly flushed a deep red.

"My…what?"

Kaiba sighed, and turned to Mai. "Please, leave us."

Mai opened her mouth to protest. "You can't…"

"Throw you out of my own living area?" Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "If that is what you think, then you are sadly mistaken." He pointed at the door. "Leave, or I shall have to force you." Mai gave him a stubborn glare, then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Kaiba turned back to Aya. "Your top. Unless you want to walk around with every possibility of dropping dead at a spontaneous moment, I suggest you comply."

Aya hesitated, before unclasping the collar of her shirt and opening it. Kaiba, who showed no sign of wanting to see anything more than he had to, reached over for the bowl of liquid. "Wha-?"

"It's rose water. Lay down, please." Aya complied, wincing as the liquid came in contact with the open skin. As Kaiba moved the fabric of her shirt away from the injury, his fingers came in contact with her skin, and she involuntarily flinched, jerking away from him. He gave her a concerned look, which, judging by his demeanor, was rare.

"It stung." Aya mumbled, trying and failing to excuse her actions.

Kaiba let out an dramatic sigh, and set the bowl back on the table. "It Probably stung the whole time." He got up and went back into the bathroom. Emerging moments later with a roll of bandages, he sank down onto the couch beside her. "Sit up." Watching her carefully as she struggled into a sitting position, he placed the roll of bandages on the couch.

Without waiting for Aya's consent, he placed a hand on the small of her back, supporting her while feeling her ribs. He clucked disapprovingly, before having her sit against the back of the couch. "Two broken ribs, and one cracked rib." He got up once more and began to pace. "You, my friend, are not leaving this room until you heal. Unless I'm with you." He added this last bit as an afterthought.

All these words went right over Aya's head, except for 'I'm with you' "WHAT?"

"And don't overexert yourself."

Aya gave him an indignant look, making to stand up. "But the tournament!"

Kaiba sat back down beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back onto the couch. "I'm afraid that falls under the category of overexertion." He paused. "On that matter, I may have to cancel it. If the fields don't work properly…"

He let go of her, and actually flopped down on the couch next to her. His arm touched her hand, and she flinched again, pulling her hand away. "What'll happen to the duelists, then?"

He sat up abruptly, and grabbed the bandages. As he wrapped them around the gash and the injured ribs, he spoke. "They'll have to go home for a while…I suppose." As he finished, he pulled her shirt back around her body, and re-clasped the collar. She shivered as his fingertips lightly brushed her neck, and pulled away again. Kaiba sighed as she stood and got up. Watching her leaning against the wall to stare out the window, he spoke, softly. "What's the matter, Aya?" She didn't answer, but instead let out a very loud sniff. "Aya? Are you scared about the tournament?"

She turned to face him as he got up and walked over to her. "Nothing. I'm not sacred of that." She looked up at him as Kaiba advanced, forcing her to back into a wall.

He leaned over, placing his hands on either side of her head. "Then what are you scared of?"

She looked down, then back up at his face. She stared at him for a moment, blue eyes meeting brown. "I guess…I'm afraid…of…" She paused and averted her gaze.

Kaiba bit back a retort and slid a finger under her chin, raising it so that she was looking at him again. "Of?"

"Of the duels. And their outcomes." She paused and took a shaky breath. What…what if I…or what if my friends…" She paused again to take another breath. "Don't make it out of Kaiba Corps."

Kaiba sighed, sitting back on the couch. "No one is going to die…if that's what's concerning you."

Aya's head shot up, and she glared at him. "How can you be so nonchalant about this? The duelists could…I mean, look at me! This…the tournament…I…"

Kaiba had about two seconds to think about what was going to happen, before Aya dissolved into tears, and began to cry. Hesitating, he stood, walking back over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her into a light embrace, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

Meanwhile, outside, Joey was busy trying to persuade the guards to let the rest of the group in when Kaiba, Mai, and Aya appeared, with Kaiba carrying Aya. Joey practically ran over, bobbing around an increasingly irate Kaiba. "Is she alright? What happened? Why is she with you?"

"Joey, shut UP!" Aya yelled from her vantage point in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba set her back on her feet, then turned to Mokuba.

Joey leapt forward, crushing Aya in a hug, which wasn't good at all for her considering past events. She let out a weak gasp, before Joey finally released her, whereupon she stumbled backwards, ramming into Kaiba's turned back. Kaiba, who had been conversing with Mokuba, turned and neatly caught her before she could hit the unyielding concrete. With Aya gasping and practically glued to his arm, he quickly finished his conversation with Mokuba, while Yugi and Bakura restrained Joey with extreme difficulty. Once Mokuba had vacated the area, Kaiba leaned down, lifting Aya into his arms. She winced, and concern flitted across Kaiba's face so fast it could have been imagined. He turned, and swept back into the building. Joey and the others quickly followed him.

"I'm alright, honestly!" Aya winced, her expression at severe contradiction to her words.

Kaiba glared at her, and pushed her gently back onto the bed. "No, you are not. And you are staying in the guestroom until you heal. I made a mistake in allowing you to see your hyper boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"Could have fooled me. Fawning idiot."

"Excuse me?" Both glanced towards the door. Joey stood in the entrance of the room, cool anger written on every line of his face.

Kaiba's expression matched Joey's, and he spoke with definite anger. "You heard me, Wheeler."

Aya watched with increasing apprehension as the two glowered at each other, before the pain in her ribs drove all rational thought from her head. "Hey…could we put this on hold until further notice?"

Kaiba turned as Aya let out a weak cry of pain, before passing out on the bed.

* * *

I'm SO SORRY! Everyone is so out of character!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO IS UP! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though sometimes I wish I did. R&R!

**_Chapter Two: True Colors, Revealed_**

It was just past five in the morning when Aya woke up. Squinting blearily into the darkness of the room, she gingerly felt the bandages wrapped around her torso. Finding nothing faulty, she slid silently out of the couch, going for her backpack, which she had recalled dumping by the foot of her bed when she had arrived. Finding the area empty, she reached for the nearest light switch, and flipped it on. Turning to face the room, she gazed at the size and luxury of it. Surly this wasn't her room…but no. She glanced down at herself, and nearly fell on her butt. Someone had replaced her black aviator type outfit for a silk nightgown. Someone…making up her mind right then, she snatched a dressing gown from her bed, then turned to the door. Opening it quietly, she stuck her head into the adjoining room. It was dimly lit by a lamp set on a dresser, and as she stuck her head further in, she noted it looked a lot like her own room. Stepping into the room, she gaped at the picture of an older looking version of Kaiba on the walls, and realized with a painful jolt exactly where she was.

The door shut behind her, and she spun around. Standing in front of the closed door was the real Kaiba, wearing what looked to be a silk version of his everyday attire. "Looking for something?" His voice was cold, but there was an underlying tone of amusement.

Aya backed away, spluttering. "No, I just…the door…I thought…"

Kaiba cut smoothly through her incoherent mutterings, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder and steering her to the bed. "You were confused and disoriented. It happens a lot in this place." He winked, and Aya grinned hesitantly. "Now we need to get you decently clothed."

That brought her up short, and she stopped walking. Kaiba motioned to the bed, and she flopped down. After trying twice to get her question out in a civilized way, she finally blurted, "Do you do this for anyone?"

Kaiba, who was rummaging in one of the drawers of the walk-in closets, stood up abruptly and smashed his head on the underside of the upper shelf. Cursing loudly, he emerged from the tangle of clothes, rubbing his head. "Ow, stupid closet…you were saying?"

"This. Do you do this for anyone?"

A puzzled look replaced his annoyed one, and he turned back to the drawers. "Meaning?" He sighed in frustration, kicking the drawer shut and walking over to the dresser next to where Aya was sitting.

"I mean…if I was…Mai or…or Tea, would you still do what you've done for me?"

Kaiba, apparently , did not hear her as he was making quite a ruckus trying to find something. "Aha!" He straightened up, holding something that looked like it was made of leather. Throwing it at her, he spoke, half in response to her question , half not. "Does it look like I would? Now try that on."

Aya held the articles of clothing up, blushing as she realized they were feminized versions of Kaiba's clothes. "Um…thanks. I-I'll be right back." She hopped off the bed, making for he room, but Kaiba grabbed her upper arm and steered her to a closet. "I don't think this is my room."

Kaiba laughed, which was a startling sound, even if it was a friendly laugh. "It's a dressing room. Use it." He pushed her gently inside, before closing the door. The smile slid off his face like snow off a hot pot, and he sank onto the bed with his head in his hands. He was laughing around her, which was something he REFUSED to do around complete strangers. Or anyone for that matter. Sighing, he propped his chin on his hand, staring blankly into space. The sound of the door to the closet opening jolted him back into awareness, and he glanced up. As soon as he saw her, his jaw dropped.

"What?" Aya glanced down, fiddling with the collar of the top, which, thank god, was not leather. "Too small? Too revealing? What?"

Kaiba stared at her, several thoughts running through his head. The top clung to her like a second skin, outlining her curves in stunning detail. The pants were loose, but still had a feminine vibe. Over the top she wore a leather vest. All of these, of course, were black. "Um…you look…"

She glared at him. "What? Horrible? Bad? Answer, dammit!" This last word was punctuated by a stomp of her booted foot.

"Fantastic." Kaiba sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Must girls always jump to the worst conclusion?"

Aya pouted, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Yes."

"Wear that tonight."

Aya started. "Tonight? What's tonight?" She ran one of her hands through her hair, shaking it loose from its ponytail.

"The opening dinner/dance for the tournament." He got up, and walked over to the window to gaze out over the fields.

When he didn't talk after that, Aya took this as a dismissal, and left the room.

"What are you wearing?" Joey and the rest of the group was waiting outside the building to the dinner, where Aya promised to meet them.

Aya shrugged. "Something I found in my suite." She linked her arm through Yugi's and together they strolled into the building. Inside the door, Kaiba and Mokuba stood there, greeting guests. No one noticed the shadow that passed over Kaiba's face when he saw her with Joey, and no one noticed Aya give Kaiba a discreet wave. As they proceeded to the dinner, Aya noticed that place cards had been set at each spot. Immediately heading for the head of the table, she spotted Kaiba's. Next to it, on the right stood hers, emblazoned with curly writing: Aya Romans

She smiled, and sat down in the seat. As the rest of the duelists filed in, she noted with great satisfaction that Weevil Underwood was not included in this group. Soon the rest of the duelists were seated, and Kaiba entered the room. Sweeping past Aya's chair, he squeezed her shoulder warmly, and she broke into a stupid grin. As soon as he settled himself, the doors behind him opened, and people bearing trays laden with food entered. Circling the table, various foods were offered, but Aya only ate lightly. She never ate meat, and she seldom touched sweets or junk food. Today's meal consisted of salad, clear soup, a breadstick, and water.

Once everyone was served, the food bearers vanished, and everyone attacked their plates with gusto. Aya took a careful nibble of her salad, glancing around at the other's plates. She nearly jumped out of her chair as Kaiba touched her hand, and she turned to look at him. Concern was apparent on his face. "Are you alright?"

Aya, completely bewildered by this question, made that known. "How so? My ribs? Or my lack of eating?"

Kaiba sighed. "Both."

Aya glanced down the table, where she saw Tea watching her with apparent interest. She mouthed 'Tell you later' to her, then turned back to Kaiba. "Ribs feel fine. And I'm never usually hungry."

Kaiba nodded, obviously pleased with this legitimate explanation, and turned back to his own plate. Aya glanced at it, trying not to look too nosey. Salad. And wine. She shrugged, then finished her plate off at top speed. She spent the rest of the dinner conversing with Kaiba, and trying to ignore Joey's outraged looks.

As soon as everyone finished, Kaiba stood, gesturing to the door behind him. Immediately, the door opened as about 20 people rushed out, cleaning the dining room at a speed and to such an extent that would make the cleanest person faint with joy. As soon as the last person had left, Kaiba gestured again, and a side curtain opened, revealing a stage, a refreshment table, and a few chairs.

Kaiba and Aya became separated in the bustle, as a band trooped onstage to wild applause. As music started, Joey walked over to Aya, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we?" He proffered an arm, which Aya took, then led her onto the crowded dance floor.

Aya yanked Joey out of the crowd, pushing him into a chair, and flopping down next to him. Fanning herself with a hand, she spoke breathlessly. "Are you going to get us drinks, or shall I?"

Joey got up. "I'm on it!" He turned and pushed his way through the crowd, jabbing a few with his elbows. He emerged a good ten minutes later, carrying glasses filled with Coke. "Here you go."

She nodded, taking the glass and draining it in two gulps. "Thanks. I needed that." Reaching by her side, she pulled a mint from her purse and popped it into her mouth.

"Aya?" She shrieked, nearly choking on her mint as Kaiba's voice sounded behind her. Spinning around, she regarded him appraisingly. He was breathing as though he had just run a marathon, although she figured it was probably from shoving through the crowd. "So sorry."

Aya nodded. "S'ok."

They sat (or in Kaiba's case, stood) in awkward silence for a few moments, before he actually slowed his breathing enough to ask a coherent question. "Could I have a dance?"

Joey placed his glass on the table with a little more force than necessary, and spoke. "Sure you don't want another drink?"

Aya nodded, standing. "Sure." She hesitated, before taking Kaiba's arm. "And Joey, if you're getting drinks…I'll have one."

Joey's jaw dropped in indignant disbelief, and Kaiba gave him a clear 'Too bad for you' look. Turning, he guided Aya towards a back corner of the dance area. The music was slow, ideal for couples dancing. 'This isn't so bad' Aya thought as they revolved slowly on the spot. Kaiba was leading, and she had no trouble following his movements. Twice she stumbled, and twice Kaiba kept her in a standing position, much to her embarrassment. The third time, Aya steadied herself by grabbing Kaiba's shoulders. He looked a trifle shocked at first, then brought his arms up to her back in a gentle hug.

She glanced up at his face, which seemed so calm in contradiction to his usual cool and aloof demeanor. She hesitated, carefully laying her head on his chest, and adjusted her arms so they were around his neck. If anything would startle Kaiba, it was this. He stiffened, and she glanced up at his face, embarrassment written all over her features. Kaiba glanced around, then gestured with his head in the direction of the balcony. Once they were out of earshot, Kaiba turned to her, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "I want you to be careful out there tomorrow. Your ribs haven't healed, and Wheeler didn't help at all." He paused. "About the question you asked me earlier today. The answer is Probably…no."

Aya stared at him, still dazed from the hug. "To which question, exactly?"

"Whether or not I would help anyone who needed it, or if I was just giving you special treatment."

Aya nodded slowly, leaning against the balcony rail. "So….you were giving me special treatment? Why?"

Kaiba flushed lightly. "I thought we had a lot in common."

Aya stared silently for a moment, before an angry look crossed her face. "So this was all because of my Egyptian God Card?"

Kaiba averted his gaze, staring instead at her crossed arms. "Yes. I suppose you could say that."

She flared up at once, rage burning in her eyes. "You took care of me because of a MONSTER CARD?" Her voice rose in pitch and volume, and Kaiba refused to meet her eyes. This served only to enrage her further, and before either of them could register what was happening, she had slapped the Duelist across the face. "Next time," she hissed, bringing her face close to his. "Next time you pull a stunt like that hug, make sure it's because of the girl, and not because of what she OWNS." She backed away from him, turning towards the door of the balcony. "I hope you take my advice, Seto. Because if you don't, there will be more than one girl that thinks the name Kaiba is a disgrace." Her voice broke as she said his name, and she turned, practically running into the main room. Kaiba stood silent for a moment, before following her, still rubbing his stinging cheek.

It was then that he realized it was the first time she had ever used his name.

Aya ran into Joey, midway out the door. He stopped her, where she had a good cry on his shoulder.

"Aya? What's up?"

"Kaiba's up."

"WHAT?"

Two people spoke at the exact same time, and Joey spun around to meet Mokuba and Kaiba. "You!"

The sound of more running feet reached them in the dim hallway, and then Aya's voice, full of anxiety.

"Joey!"

Kaiba, who had been edging around Mokuba to move further outside, looked over in surprise at the tone of her voice and almost met with Joey's fist. Lightning-quick, Kaiba ducked, but Mokuba got in his way and he tripped rather ungracefully.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked softly. He looked from Kaiba to Joey, then to Mai and a very distressed Aya behind Joey, and back to Kaiba. Joey was furious, his green eyes hard; he reached out and shoved Kaiba in the chest, effectively pinning the other duelist to the door. Teeth clenched, Kaiba kept his hands to himself but stared at the one holding him mockingly.

"Joey, stop it. Let me explain," Aya pleaded.

"Shut up, Aya," Mai interrupted, blocking the other girl. A strange light entered her expression and she smirked at the back of Joey's head. "Let him explain."

"You bastard," Joey started, and Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Both were breathing heavily, slowly, deliberately. "Stop messing with Aya."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Joey cocked back and would probably have drawn blood if Aya hadn't hurtled past Mai and leapt for his arm. Furious shouts went up from the four trapped by the front door and there was a general scuffle and exchange of places. Mokuba ended up between Joey and Kaiba, and Mai had pulled Aya out before she got hurt.

"Tell me now before I lose my temper," Mokuba said quietly, fixing an Evil Eye on the two adversaries. "What's going on?"

Joey shook his head mutely, shaking with jealousy and anger, but when Mokuba's expression darkened he relented and addressed Kaiba again. "I don't know what things are like where you come from, but here it is not okay to chase after a girl if you already know she's with another person."

Both of Mokuba's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline, and he looked curiously Kaiba. Kaiba himself couldn't stop a look of extreme surprise, but he quickly replaced it with a scowl. Flicking his eyes to Aya's pale, angry face explained it all, but he didn't blame her in the slightest.

"I am not chasing Aya. I was not aware that befriending Aya could be so detrimental to your well-being, Wheeler."

Joey flushed darkly. He hollered, "Are you blind? Or do you just enjoy toying with her feelings?"

"Never once has she said anything to make anyone think that she was with you," Kaiba snapped, losing control. Anger, hot and red like a tide of blood, flared up and he stepped closer to Joey, dismissing the fact that Mokuba had not gotten out of his way. He continued, "I don't appreciate the constant accusations that I am taking someone's girl. You had your chance with Aya, and she has given you her answer. It had nothing to do with me. Will you stop, or shall I make you?"

The boys lunged at each other, and Aya shrieked. She hadn't been that frightened in a long time. But she had forgotten about Mokuba, still clear-headed and exactly where he needed to be. Somehow without anyone seeing, he grabbed Joey's arms and pinned them behind the other boy, then locked eyes with Kaiba.

"I think you should go now," he said.

Kaiba halted in surprise, watching Joey struggle in the grip of the shorter boy. Mokuba's face remained impassive as he refused to look away, making sure Kaiba listened to him. "Go, for now."

Panting, furious, confused, and even a bit humiliated, Kaiba turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

So I lied. It's THIS chapter that everyone is so out of character in. o0;


End file.
